The Hanyou Jean
by Shadow Elf Warrior
Summary: DISCONTINUED! ADOPTED BY SANGOSCOURAGE
1. Chapter 1

The lights of the Higurashi Shrine were on, and there was a lot of noise. It all seemed so normal to the dark figure atop a rooftop across the street. The figure was silent, barely moving, as it had done for the past few years. Ever since the only girl child of the Higurashi family had been dragged into the small well on the shrine grounds two years ago.

Suddenly, the figure stood up, testing the wind. It looked over at the Shrine in time to see another dark figure destroy some of the oldest youkai wards on the Shrine entrance. The figure leapt off the rooftop and ran silently across the street as the other figure entered the grounds.

Both figures froze as the door to the house opened and the priest of the Shrine walked out and spotted them. They all stared at each other until the priest yelled "Demons!" and threw sutras at the two youkai, then ran inside screaming.

The youkai who had been watching over the Higurashi Shrine surprised the other by leaping at it and slashing at its eyes. As their battle began, it quickly became clear that the smaller of the two, the watcher, was at an extreme disadvantage. The larger youkai had twice the height, weight, and experience.

Their fight brought them close to the well house. When the smaller youkai realized this, it formed a glowing sphere between its hands, and fired it at the other youkai, utterly destroying it. But the explosion that it created caused the smaller youkai to be blown backwards, through the well shrine doors, and into the well itself, losing consciousness. Therefore, the youkai did not see the well glow blue and the well house vanish and become blue sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:i do not own Inuyasha and gang, tho' i'd luv to. No, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. pouts tho' she does do a good jo- glances over and sees angry lawyer ACK! She does a great job at it! lawyer subsides phew! 

_**Reviews!**_

_**Alana Lee: i know! but it keeps you interested, don't it?**_

_**serena221: i know it's confusing right now, but when I post the next chappie you'll see a bit more come into play! and something really funny, yet incredibly cruel to Inu and Kags!**_

_**and now! onto the story!**_

The sun shone brightly upon a small, ragged group. It was very peaceful, which was surprising. And possibly the reason for what was about to happen. 

"I'm going home, Inuyasha! And that's final!" A young girl shouted at her companion.

"The Hell you are! You need to stay here and gather shards!" he shouted back.

The others in their group simply sighed or groaned, for the girl yelled "Osuwari!" and took off as her companion was slammed into the ground, cursing quite loudly.

As soon as the spell wore off, Inuyasha leapt up and raced after her.

"Kagome, get back here!" he yelled, gaining on her, only to be slammed into the ground again as she yelled "Osuwari!" again over her shoulder.

Kagome reached a clearing with a well in the center, and raced over to it. By chance, she glanced in and froze. The next thing she did scared every bird from its perch.

She shrieked.

Inuyasha's dog ears pricked forward as Kagome screamed. He sped up and slid to a stop beside her where she had fallen back form the well, staring at it silently. He picked her up and demanded, "What's wrong?"

All Kagome could do was point at the well as the others in their little group arrived. Inuyasha's nose tickled as the scent of fresh blood drifted out of the well. He crept over and peered in.

"Well, well, what have we here?"

He leapt in, then leapt back out, holding someone in his arms. As everyone crowded around for a closer look, they realized it was a kitsune-hanyou girl. And she was unconscious and bleeding.

Suddenly, she moaned and her eyelids flickered. Before Inuyasha had a chance to put her down, her eyes opened and were fixed on his face.

They stared at each other for a moment until…

"Grandpa Inu!" the girl shouted, her face lighting up, and flinging her arms about his neck.

_Everybody_ cracked up at the sight of Inuyasha's horrified face. The poor kid had just aged him without realizing it.

"What!" he yelled, shoving the girl away, so that she landed on the ground, and jumped behind the others.

"Itai." The girl mumbled, as she stood up. She looked around and her gaze fell on Kagome, who was still laughing, and her face lit up again.

"Grandma Kagome!" she yelled, apparently absolutely thrilled to see her.

_That_ shut Kagome up. She started choking!

Finally she managed to gasp out "Wha- Wha- What! Grandma!"

Suddenly, the girl started sniffing the air… and gasped. "Wait a sec! I don't know this place. Where's the Shrine? Where's the well house?" Before anyone could answer her questions, her eyes widened. "No. No, no, no. This is not happening. I thought only Grandma and Grandpa could go through the well! Oh, Uncle's gonna **kill** me!" she wailed.

_**sorry it's so short. i can't help it. it just looked like the perfect place for a cliffie! please don't hurt me!**_


End file.
